


Keith and Lance have some sexy time

by beesarerad



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: 18+, I Don't Even Know, Klance smut, M/M, Smut, hardcore smut, kind of want to kill myself, klance, not sure why i'm doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesarerad/pseuds/beesarerad
Summary: ;)





	Keith and Lance have some sexy time

Nah, I'm just kidding. Could you fucking imagine? Who the fuck actually says "sexy time". Trying to fill up the tags itself was... horrible. Now, since I need to fill it up with more words and shit, I will post lyrics to various songs. I'm sorry. We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
(Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cryWe're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
(Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry

Alright, that's what, 743 words? Still need some more though... I don't think I can think of any more songs... hm... how about a classic yeah? Before that, however, how was the latest season of voltron? I thought it was wonderful, the soundtrack brought it to life and the animation was just breathtakingly beautiful. I also loved the development between Keith and Shiro, and how their bond was written. The animation in that episode was particularly beautiful. But I also like how Lance and Allura's friendship is going. I do hope Lance and Hunk get some more development in season seven, yet they have come a long way since season one, don't forget that. 

Yo listen up, here's the story  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees is just blue  
Like him, inside and outside  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
And a blue Corvette  
And everything is blue for him  
And himself and everybody around  
'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen  
I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa  
I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa  
I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the color of all that I wear  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like my Corvette, it's in and outside  
Blue are the words I say and what I think  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me  
I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa  
I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa  
I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the color of all that I wear  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like my Corvette, it's in and outside  
Blue are the words I say and what I think  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me  
I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa  
I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa

... i'm done now, have a nice night! Or day! Doesn't make a difference to me


End file.
